


Перестаем замечать

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы перестаем замечать то, с чем хорошо знакомы.<br/>Анаис Нин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перестаем замечать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cease to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652953) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Они никогда не будут говорить об этом.

Именно так думает Стайлз, когда они вместе вваливаются внутрь, и Скотт прижимает его к двери, сверкая золотыми глазами. Ведь Скотту не нужно прятать свою сущность от Стайлза. От него ничего не нужно прятать.

Но они будут притворяться, будто этого никогда не происходило. И Стайлз целует Скотта, несмотря на то, что знает, потому что знает – их дружба останется прежней. Они пьяны в стельку, их сердца разбиты: Скотт потерял Эллисон, а Стайлз никогда не обладал Лидией. И это хорошо, всё обязательно будет хорошо, ведь всё, что у них есть – они сами.

Всё происходит быстро и грязно. Когда Стайлз сжимает рукой возбужденный член Скотта, тот тяжело дышит ему в плечо. Скотт кончает первым, а потом неуверенно обхватывает чужой член и, услышав шутку про преждевременную эякуляцию, прижимает Стайлза к двери еще сильнее и целует скользко, влажно и непристойно, целует, пока всем телом не ощущает чужой оргазм.

Они никогда не будут говорить об этом.

Стайлз не был годами влюблен в Скотта, именно поэтому они могут заниматься этим сейчас, не боясь потерять голову. Спасибо Лидии за то, что она спасает его, даже не будучи рядом. Безответная любовь – это то, что у Стайлза получается лучше всего, и он точно не собирается делать подобное со своим лучшим другом. Это был бы полный отстой.

Они падают на кровать, толкаясь, срывая друг с друга футболки, пьяно скользя неловкими любопытными руками по груди и животу. Дыхание Стайлза больше не прерывается в нерешительности, как раньше, а его губы раздвигаются под напором языка Скотта без колебаний и без страха. У Скотта снова стоит, он садится на Стайлза верхом и доводит обоих до оргазма, рваными движениями надрачивая вместе их члены. А потом они целуются и трахаются, снова и снова, и, в конце концов, засыпают, покрытые засыхающей спермой.

Следующим утром они будут все липкие и грязные, но Стайлзу плевать. Хоть на немного, но он чувствует себя цельным, чувствует тепло, обнимая Скотта – ни больше ни меньше, а своего лучшего друга и брата. Как бы банально ни звучало, но это его убежище в бурю – тело, такое знакомое за годы драк и споров друг с другом, но более гладкое и подтянутое, красивое и чувственное. Именно эстетически красивое – только так Стайлз может его объективно оценивать, не делая из происходящего большее, чем есть на самом деле.

Они никогда не будут говорить об этом.

И это правильно.


End file.
